


it's nice to have a friend

by nevernevergirl



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernevergirl/pseuds/nevernevergirl
Summary: When Chase Stein is 12 years old, his dad hits him in the school parking lot after the city lacrosse championship. Three days later, Chase's mom packs their suitcases.AU where everything is the same except Janet left Victor's abusive ass and Gert and Chase become email pals.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up after the flashback to Chase's lacrosse game (match? idk??) in 107, and is basically just indulgent wish fulfillment where Janet has the resources/support to get herself and Chase out of there, and Chase and Gert get to (sort of) stay talking pre-canon. I have a few bits and pieces already written for this that sort of span the show's canon—it's not super relevant for this chapter, but Pride still exists, everything's the same re: the show's general plot.
> 
> Some references to Victor Stein being canonically abusive, just fyi.

When Chase is 12 years old, his dad hits him in the school parking lot after the lacrosse city championships. He gets a concussion and an _I'm sorry, son. But you need to learn to watch your mouth_ before Dad leaves for a business trip.

Three days later, the day before Dad's supposed to come home, his mom wakes him before the sun is up and tells him to get dressed and meet her in the garage. When he does, she's loading a bunch of suitcases into one of the SUVs.

"Mom?" he asks, frowning.

"Just get in the car, honey," she says. She sounds freaked out.

He's even more confused when they stop at Gert's house. Mom tells him to stay in the car and takes his phone with her before he can text Gert.

It takes 15 minutes for Gert to run outside, barefoot in her pajamas, already crying before she gets his door open.

"You didn't tell me you were moving," she says, sharp as her elbows and knees nudging him over until they're squished half on top of each other in the passenger's seat. "You're a _dick_."

That last part distracts him for a second, because Amy got grounded for a whole weekend for calling Nico a dick during Twister, so he's looking over her shoulder for their parents, just in case. When the rest of what she said finally hits him, she's still staring at him, expectantly.

"I'm not moving," he says, frowning. Gert groans in frustration.

"Did you tell Alex first?" she asks, crossing her arms. "You're _my_ best friend, you can't tell Alex first."

"I didn't tell Alex anything, because I'm not moving!"

"I just heard your mom say it!" she snaps, and he frowns. "I came downstairs to get a glass of water, and my parents were talking to your mom about you guys staying at some house Molly's parents left them until she can find a place."

"No," he says, firmly. "No, you heard her wrong."

"Oh, so now I'm crazy and hearing things?"

"How is that even a little bit what I said?"

Gert twists around, making a face as she gestures wildly behind them. "Why do you guys have suitcases if you're not moving?"

"I don't know," he says, shifting away from her as much as he can in the seat. He feels tense and defensive and he doesn't like it.

“Because you _are_.”

“Stop saying that,” he says. He kind of yells it, actually, and Gert bites her lip. She looks like she might start crying again, and he hates it. He takes a deep breath, shakes his head, tries to think. “My dad’s coming back from a business trip, and he was mad at me when he left. He’s probably just still mad, and we’re going to my aunt’s house until he cools off.”

Gert sniffles, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand.

“Your aunt’s house,” she says. She doesn’t sound like she believes him, and it’s kind of making Chase not believe himself. He scowls at her, annoyed.

“Yeah. She lives in Anaheim,” he says, trying to sound sure about it. “It’s probably just for a couple of days. I bet I’ll be back before your dumb play.”

“It’s not _dumb_ , it’s Annie, and I’m Miss Hannigan, so you better,” she mumbles. “That’s a lot of suitcases for a couple of days. And that still doesn’t explain what I heard our parents talking about.”

Chase is still trying to think of something that won’t make Gert yell at him for calling her crazy when Mom comes running across the Yorkes’ lawn.

“Chase,” she calls out. Gert’s parents are right behind her; he shifts toward Gert, and she grabs the sleeve of his hoodie, tightly, just as Mom reaches the car. “Gert, honey. I’m sorry we woke you up, but Chase and I have to leave now.”

Gert looks back at him, eyes wide. She hasn’t let go of his sleeve. He looks at her, and his mom, and he tries to ask what’s going on again, but the words feel stuck in his throat. Gert finally lets go of his arm and turns toward his mom

“Are you moving?” she asks his mom, bluntly. Gert talks to her parents like that all the time, like they’re him or Alex or Molly instead of _adults_ and _parents_ , and the Yorkes don’t even care, usually. It’s kind of cool, and also kind of insane.

“ _Gert,_ ” Mr. Yorkes says, sighing. Chase’s mom sighs too.

“Yes,” she says, quietly, and then, suddenly, words don’t feel stuck in Chase’s throat anymore.

“ _What_?”

“Chase,” Mom says, firmly. “Honey, I will explain everything in the car, and Gert’s parents can talk to her after we leave, but I need you two to say goodbye now, okay?”

“No,” Chase says, and he feels like he had after the lacrosse championships—mad, so mad he can’t control what he’s saying. Mom probably won’t react like Dad had; she never does. But he still feels shaky, deep in his stomach. “Not until you tell me why.”

Mom raises her eyebrows. “Chase, I wasn’t asking.”

“Neither am I,” he says, crossing his arms. Gert looks kind of impressed, and that makes him feel a little better.

“Janet,” she says, because that’s another thing Gert does with everyone’s parents, and he _knows_ his parents hate it. Gert must remember that, too, because she bites her lip and starts over. “Mrs. Stein. Are you guys coming back?”

Mom glances back at Gert’s parents; her mom shrugs and nods a little. When Mom looks back at them, she looks sort of different.

“No,” she says, softly, holding up a hand when he and Gert open their mouths. “I’m leaving Chase’s dad. We’re going to get a divorce, and he probably won’t be very happy about that.”

“You’re getting a divorce?” Chase asks. His voice sounds higher than it usually does. And quieter. Gert’s hand slips into his, and he squeezes her fingers, but he doesn’t look away from his mom.

“He’s not good to us, sweetie,” she says, softly. “I don’t know if you’re safe around him anymore.”

Gert’s really quiet for a moment, and he waits for her to say something to his mom. It’ll probably be a really good argument. He’ll probably get to stay after whatever she says. Gert’s really good at arguing.

Instead, she turns to him, still holding his hand.

“What did you mean when you said your dad was mad at you, Chase?”

“What?” he shakes his head. “I don’t know. I just talked back to him, I guess, and he got mad, and it was stupid.”

“So you, like. Got grounded? That kind of mad?”

“I guess,” he shrugs, yanking his hand back. “It’s not a big deal, he just gets mad sometimes.”

“Chase,” Mom says, sharply. “It is a big deal. It’s not okay. I should have told you that sooner, but it’s not okay. And we can’t stay here.”

“No,” he says. “No, that’s stupid. Gert, tell her that’s stupid.”

Gert doesn’t. She’s crying again.

“Fine,” he mutters. “Whatever, I don’t care.”

“Gert,” Mrs. Yorkes says. “Gert, sweetheart, we need to tell Chase bye.”

Chase is about to argue with that, because nobody needs to tell him bye if he doesn’t leave. And if Gert isn’t even going to tell his mom they shouldn’t leave, then she doesn’t even care that much anyway.

Before he can say anything, Gert’s turning and wrapping her arms around him, tightly.

“You’re still my best friend, okay?” she whispers.

Chase and his mom are almost out of LA before he realizes he didn’t even hug her back.

They stay in Mexico for almost two months. Gert had heard right; Molly’s parents had some ranch in the Yucatan they’d left to the Yorkes, and they’d let Mom borrow it while she worked on the divorce, and on finding somewhere for them to stay.

It’s been boring as hell. Mom never gave his phone back, and he’s pretty sure she ditched both of their phones before they left California. She bought one for herself at a gas station on the way out, and she uses that to make phone calls in her bedroom when she thinks Chase isn’t listening.

When they were leaving, she’d told him that what his dad did wasn’t just getting mad, it was abuse, and it would probably just get worse. She said she’d been saving up for a long time, just in case they needed to get away from him She’d said it was okay if he was confused or mad at her, but she just need to know he was safe.

Chase is confused. He’s not sure if he’s mad. He misses his friends. He wonders if Gert told everyone what happened. Mom had said the Yorkes were going to talk to her and tell her not to, that she was sorry, but it was better if he didn’t talk to anyone from their old life for a while.

Mostly, Chase just thinks this sucks.

When they get to San Francisco, they’re Janet and Chase McGuire. Their new apartment is smaller than home, but it’s kind of pretty. Mom got excited about decorating it, and let him pick out whatever he wanted for his room. It’s mostly okay.

Except.

He’s supposed to start at a new school, and hope he doesn’t get held back because the only school he’s done for two months is math problems out of the only textbook his mom packed and a book report on To Kill a Mockingbird she made him do. He’d been held back in kindergarten, but he hadn’t cared because it meant he got to be in the same grade as Alex and Nico and Karolina and Gert.

He doesn’t know anyone here. He doesn’t know anyone at all anymore, because he’s not allowed to talk to them.

The night before his first day at his new school, he waits until his mom goes to bed before sneaking onto the computer in the living room.

He doesn’t remember Gert’s phone number, but he knows her email address. He makes a new account for himself, and hold his breath as he opens a new message.

**From:** laxrox1999@gmail.com  
 **To:** notlikeyogurt@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Hey

it’s chase. i hope this is still your email. if whoever gets this isn’t gertrude yorkes im sorry she changes her email a lot it’s annoying

if this is gert i didn’t mean that

sorry i didn’t text mom took my phone. she doesn’t want to get me a new one yet but i’m pretty sure i can’t call u if she ever does. maybe we can do this for awhile? be pen pals? is it still pen pals if it’s on email there’s not a pen

im ok btw

**From:** notlikeyogurt@gmail.com  
 **To:** laxrox1999@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey

HOLY SHIT

**From:** notlikeyogurt@gmail.com  
 **To:** laxrox1999@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Hey

Yeah this is still Gert


	2. you pass me a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet starts to date again / Chase Stein Has Two Mommies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my janet stein is a lesbian agenda. takes place about a year - two years after the last part.

One Saturday afternoon a year after they move to San Francisco, Mom asks Chase if they can talk.

He sits down before he even goes to change out of his clothes from lacrosse practice, and Mom doesn’t say a word about how he’s getting dirt on the new couch. She looks serious, and Chase's stomach flip flops. For second, he kind of thinks she's going to tell him they're going back to Dad. Which would mean they were going back to LA, and Gert, and his other friends, but also _his dad_.

She takes a deep breath, and fiddles with the necklace he got her from Target for her birthday; Chase braces himself.

"Honey, how would you feel if I started dating again?"

Chase stares. And blinks. And then he shrugs.

"Okay, I guess. Not Dad, right?"

"No, she says, quickly. "Never your dad. I promise."

"Cool," he shrugs. "Then okay. If you want to."

Mom bites her lip. "How would you feel if I was dating a woman?"

Again, Chase stares. And blinks. And shrugs.

"That's cool, too," he says. "Wait, are you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

“Yes.” Mom grins. He’s never seen her make that face before. He’s never really thought about how she’s never really looked happy before. He’s never really had anything to measure it against. But she’s definitely never looked like _this_ before.

Chase bit his lip. "She's, like. Nice, right? She’s nice to you?”

Not like Dad, he doesn’t say, but the way her face softens into the same sad look she always gives him whenever he talks about their old life probably means she gets it anyway.

"She's really nice,” she says, softly. “Her name is Beverly, and we’d like to take you to dinner tonight. I think you’ll like her, honey. I really do.”

Chase watches her for a moment, trying to spot the lie. He doesn't find it.

"Cool."

He likes Beverly. His mom really, really likes her, because she sticks around. She’s around a lot, for months, and then, finally, she moves in. Or, actually, Chase and his mom move out of their tiny apartment, and Bev moves out of her studio, and the three of them move in, together, into a rental house with a basement they turn into a gym for Chase and a spare bedroom that becomes Mom and Bev’s office.

They don’t get married. Beverly’s divorced too, and Mom says they don’t really want that right now. Chase doesn’t get it, but he guesses it doesn’t really matter.

**laxrox1999**

Theres a bake sale at school today and my mom forgot she was supposed to bring brownies

**Feministkilljoy**

Uh ok?  
I mean that’s weird  
I guess  
I miss your mom’s brownies. Did I tell you dale’s getting super into vegan baking? He tried these weird cookies, but molly threw them up on purpose

**Laxrox1999**

Gross  
Bev says oreos are vegan just tell him to get those  
Actually  
That’s what i was going to say, bev got bakery brownies bc i guess mom’s been swamped at work  
They were gluten free too so i could actually eat them

**Feministkilljoy**

Bev sounds cool

**Laxrox1999**

Yeah  
I called her my stepmom

**Feministkilljoy**

Uh ok?  
Like to her face? Was she…..mad?

**Laxrox1999**

No like  
Just when someone asked if my mom made the brownies  
I said my stepmom bought them

**Feministkilljoy**

She did though? You literally just told me she did

**Laxrox1999**

Ugh  
She’s not actually my stepmom  
They’re not married

**Feministkilljoy**

Okay but she lives in your house  
And she’s dating your mom  
So she kind of is

**Laxrox1999**

Yeah ok nvm  
Im just being stupid

**Feministkilljoy**

Chase  
That’s not what i said

**Laxrox1999**

Whatever i have to go

**Feministkilljoy**

Ok don’t be an asshole

Chase minimizes the GChat window, scowling when it blinks with a new message. He doesn’t look; Gert’s probably just calling him an asshole some more.

He signs out of Gmail and clears the browser history, just in case. Mom’s been a lot less paranoid lately, but he’s not risking Gert, not even if she thinks he’s an asshole right now.

He replays their conversation in his head, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. He’s thinking about it when he does his homework, and he’s thinking about it at dinner, and he’s still thinking about it when Cody from lacrosse texts to ask if he wants to come over after practice tomorrow.

_Sure_ , he texts back. _Let me ask my parents._

Oh.

When he logs back onto Gmail, Gert’s long gone, but she _did_ call him an asshole five times first. He smiles a little as he opens a new email.

**From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
** **To: FeministKilljoy@gmail.com  
** **Subject:** i’m an asshole

Sorry about earlier. I just didn’t know how to say it.

It’s stupid. But i don’t have to worry about anyone asking about my dad if i already have two parents. It’s not like anyone asks about him or why i’m just with my mom but it feels like they could. I just want to have this instead i guess.

**From: FeministKilljoy@gmail.com  
** **To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
** **Subject:** re: i’m an asshole

It’s okay. I probably shouldn’t have called you an asshole even though you were definitely acting like one.

I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it’s cool you have someone better than your dad. Not that that's a high bar, he never even remembered you're allergic to gluten, and Bev actually got brownies you can eat. And I know I don’t know her, but it doesn’t sound like she’d be mad if you called her that. You should tell her.

I told Dale about the oreos btw THANK YOU


	3. have my back every day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a series of emails after a pride meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for all the nice comments on this so far! i'm terrible at responding, but I very much appreciate it!! 
> 
> this takes place exactly two years before the pilot—dates on the emails are important here!

**11/23/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: heyyyyyyyy

hey i thought we were getting on gchat after school? Think i missed you.

how was the pride meeting. I know it’s been years but it’s still weird not going. how many times did alex fall over during twister?? i won the bet right? it's still a win if u ignore me

**11/23/15  
****From: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****Subject: re:** heyyyyyyyy

Hey. Sorry I wasn’t on earlier. I’m not ignoring you, I promise. Stuff came up, and I really want to tell you about it, but I don’t really want to do it here. Or on gchat or whatever.

I know I can't have your phone number and you can't call me, but can you find a phone and call me anyway? 310-592-7416. It’s really important.

**11/24/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** fuck

mom said i can't come to the funeral. it's bullshit. i'm going to try to get a bus ticket anyway. if i leave early enough she won't notice until i'm halfway there.

hearing ur voice was rly nice.

**11/24/15  
****From RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: fuck

DON'T.

Seriously. It was a REALLY REALLY REALLY STUPID thing to ask. I'm pretty sure your dad is going to be there, and even if he doesn't come, someone could tell him. and he could figure out where you guys live, or grab you before you get back on the bus, or literally so many shitty things. Don’t be stupid what the fuck

Also, how are you even going to get to the bus station??? you don't have a license!!!!!!!!!! If you tell me you’re stealing your mom’s car I’m going to change my email again and not give you the new one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was nice to hear your voice, too. Thanks for doing it. DON’T COME or call me again, i know that was really risky, but. It was nice.

**11/25/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** fuck

my mom got a notification when i tried to get a lyft to the bus stop. sorry. i really tried. i know it was probably a stupid idea but i had to try. sorry it didn't work.

you can tell nico i said i'm sorry i couldn't make it.

Ps pls don’t change your email, i didn’t steal anything. I know coming was a dumb idea, but this sucks. Email is stupid for shit like this.

**11/25/15  
****From: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: fuck

nico's not really talking to any of us right now.

it sucked. alex didn't show up. molly's been sleeping in my bed all week. i just left karolina's and she spent the whole time quoting gib crap. this sucks, chase.

Obviously I’m not going to actually change my email. You just freaked me out. I miss you, but I’m glad you didn’t come. Everything sucks enough without you getting in trouble.

**11/25/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** fuck

tell wilder i said he can go fuck himself. i know u won't tell him that but u should what the FUCK

i miss you too. i think my mom knows i didn't find out about amy on instagram or whatever. i don't think she knows i borrowed cody's phone to call you, though. beverly had to talk her out of grounding me for trying to run away or whatever. i want to call u again but she's already freaked out. sorry. fuck.

**11/27/15  
****From: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****Subject:** sorry

Hey. Sorry it’s been awhile. My parents let us skip school for the funeral, and I missed like three quizzes, and Mom wanted me to start therapy again, which is fine, it’s just on Thursdays so we have to find another to gchat if you still want to

Don’t worry about calling. We’re probably better off like this.

**11/27/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: sorry

gert what the fuck is that supposed to mean

**11/28/15  
****From: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: sorry

Sorry. Nothing. My therapist said I’m catastrophizing? Which isn’t important, I’m just….sorry.

Everything’s been weird since Amy. I haven’t really talked to anyone except Molly, and you, and I guess I just freaked out. I don’t want things to be weird with us too. If you were here, we’d probably be weird too. Don’t say we wouldn’t, because you don’t know that.

Are you free on Wednesdays?

**11/27/15  
****From: laxrox1999@gmail.com**  
**To: RiotGrrt@gmail.com  
****Subject:** re: sorry

Ok i won’t say it. I’m thinking it but you’re not the boss of my brain, yorkes.

yeah, I’m free Wednesdays.


	4. something gave you the nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert and Chase continue to stay in touch after Amy's death; Gert sees something at a Pride meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey canon nice to see you.

_March 17, 2016_

**riotgrrt**

I’m dying my hair rn

**laxrox1999**

Like by urself?

**riotgrrt**

Yeah like in my bathroom

Purple

**laxrox1999**

Sick

How did it turn out?

Gert?

**riotgrrt**

Ok so i think my mom’s going to take me to the salon.

_June 1, 2016_

**From:** [ **RiotGrrt@gmail.com** ](mailto:RiotGrrt@gmail.com)  
**To:** [ **laxrox1999@gmail.com** ](mailto:laxrox1999@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** did you ask her?????????

WELL DID YOU?????

  
  


**Riotgrrt**

Chase check your email

Chase

Chaaaaase

ARE YOU COMING OR NOT 

**Laxrox1999**

Holy shit 

No

**RiotGrrt**

Oh

**Laxrox1999**

Sorry

**RiotGrrt**

No, it’s okay

Um. do you want to talk about it?

**Laxrox1999**

No

  
  


**From:** [ **laxrox1999@gmail.com** ](mailto:laxrox1999@gmail.com)  
**To:** [ **RiotGrrt@gmail.com** ](mailto:RiotGrrt@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** I’m a dick

Sorry. I wasn’t trying to ignore you, or be an asshole. 

I asked my mom if I could do the invitational game, but i didn’t tell her where it was. And Bev didn’t know I didn’t tell her where it was, so she asked me if I was excited for the LA trip, and my mom freaked, and they got into a fight because mom thought bev helped me sneak behind her back or whatever. I think they’re okay now but mom’s making me quit the travel team.

It was probably a stupid idea anyway. I shouldn’t have even brought it up.

  
  


_November 25 , 2016_

**From:** [ **laxrox1999@gmail.com** ](mailto:laxrox1999@gmail.com)  
**To:** [ **RiotGrrt@gmail.com** ](mailto:RiotGrrt@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** re: new pet hedgehog wtf

So my mom and bev have been downstairs fighting for like an hour. theyre not yelling or anything. and it’s not like it was with my dad. He broke like three of my lacrosse trophies once when he was fighting with my mom. but its weird. I guess it makes sense that they still have arguments or whatever even though bev doesn’t suck but its weird

Did you guys get together for the Pride meeting?

  
  


**From:** [ **RiotGrrt@gmail.com** ](mailto:RiotGrrt@gmail.com)  
**To:** [ **laxrox1999@gmail.com** ](mailto:laxrox1999@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** re: new pet hedgehog wtf

No, I had mock trial and it ran late. Molly texted Karolina and she said she had a church thing, I guess. We’re too old for Twister and pizza anyway.

I’m sorry they’re fighting. I’m sure it’s fine. My parents were being weird when they came home last night too, but they were fine this morning, so maybe it’ll be the same with yours? People fight. Remember that week you didn’t speak to me because I accidentally told you how the first Percy Jackson book ends?

**From:** [ **laxrox1999@gmail.com** ](mailto:laxrox1999@gmail.com)  
**To:** [ **RiotGrrt@gmail.com** ](mailto:RiotGrrt@gmail.com)  
**Subject:** re: new pet hedgehog wtf

Okay it was only three days and it wasn’t an accident you did it on purpose because i ate the last brownie

Thanks, though. You’re probably right.

  
  
  


_February 4, 2017_

**Laxrox1999**

Heyyyyy

Wifi’s set up finally

**Riotgrrt**

How’s the new place?

**Laxrox1999**

Ok. weird. Mom bought me an xbox

As a bribe i guess

Like sry we’re ditching ur stepmom after we already ditched ur dad but at least u have grand theft auto

**Riotgrrtt**

that’s kind of harsh, chase

**Laxrox1999**

????????

**Riotgrrt**

Your dad’s an abusive asshole, you guys left because he hit you

Bev’s not like that, it just didn’t work out

Right?

Wait she’s not like that right?

**Laxrox1999**

No what the fuck of course she’s not

I didn’t mean it like that

And at least we didn’t have to leave town this time, we’re like 10 min away

And bev says it’s still my house and she’s not changing my room if i ever want to come over which is nice i guess

It just sucks

**Riotgrrt**

Yeah

I’m sorry, Chase

**Laxrox1999**

Yeah me too

Bev proposed to my mom

Like three times 

**Riotgrrt**

Holy shit. And she said no?

**Laxrox1999**

Yeah

I guess she brought up adopting me too but idk i guess we’d have to go to court with my dad

She shouldn’t have messed with that, mom probably freaked and broke up with her

**Riotgrrt**

Hey don’t do that

It’s not your fault

**Laxrox1999**

That’s not what i meant

She just loses her shit everytime my dad comes up and it’s like she’s just as paranoid as she was when we left

She just keeps saying she doesn’t want bev to have to live with all of the baggage

But i guess i just have to live with her running from this shit forever

**Riotgrrt**

Chase…

**Laxrox1999**

Whatever

I have to finish unpacking, i’ll talk to u later

  
  


_August 17, 2017_

**From:** [ **Gertrude.Yorkes@gmail.com** ](mailto:Gertrude.Yorkes@gmail.com)  
**To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
** **Subject:** fyi new email

Hey, it’s Gert. Obviously.

**Laxrox1999**

Ok i know it’s been awhile but

You’re losing your touch

This one’s lame

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

You’re lame

I can’t use riotgrrt when i apply to colleges and internships

**Laxrox1999**

I don’t think it’s illegal

So u COULD

Are you really already thinking about that

College i mean

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Yes???????

We’re going to be seniors in like two weeks?????

**Laxrox1999**

I guess?

Idk i was going to see if i can get a lax scholarship

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

I’m going to Smith

Hopefully

I mean, I need back ups, I guess

**Laxrox1999**

Nah they’d be stupid not to let you in

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Oh

Um

Thanks

**Laxrox1999**

I mean i’ve never heard of it but they’d still be stupid

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Okay that’s less nice

But thanks anyway

  
  


_November 21, 2017_

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Okay homeroom was so weird

**Laxrox1999**

Oh fuck you were doing thing for your club today, right?

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Yeah it sucked i got like one signature

But not the point

Alex tried to get everyone together????

**Laxrox1999**

Like for the pride meeting?

I thought he was icing you guys out

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Yeah, this is the first time he’s actually talked to me in like two years

Nobody’s going

Nico basically ignored the whole thing

Ugh and KAROLINA

**Laxrox1999**

??

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Idk she said I don’t shower

I showered yesterday btw

**Laxrox1999**

Uh

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

I may have been a dick about the gibs first but i don’t see how that’s relevant

**Laxrox1999**

Yeah that tracks

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Shut uppppp

It gets weirder

We were arguing, and then we left for class, and brandon and lucas were talking about some party, and karolina was like oh what party 

Because i guess she’s on some rebellion kick

So now I’m going with her i guess

**Laxrox1999**

I’m sorry what?????????

You’re willingly going to a party

With karolina

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Ughhhh 

She’s just as sheltered as she was when we were kids okay

She’s annoying but I don’t want anything happening to her

And I know they were your friends but Brandon and Lucas are sketchy

**Laxrox1999**

They were my friends in sixth grade 

If you say they’re sketchy now I believe you

I’m glad you’re going with her

**Gertrude.Yorkes**

Shut up

  
  


_November 22, 2017_

Gert stared at her phone, weighing her options.

She hasn’t spoken to Chase, like physically spoken to him, since Amy died two years ago. It had felt urgent and necessary, like the world was ending and she need to hear his voice to stop it. Days later, once the dust had settled and Chase had been grounded, it had felt stupid and risky.

She’s feeling all of that, all together right now. 

Chase’s friend Cody’s number has been saved in her phone ever since, under DO NOT CALL EVER. It was dumb to save it, and it would be so dumb to call it now. She doesn’t even know if he has the same number, or if he’d be anywhere near Chase, or if Chase would be able to call her back if he wasn’t. Does anyone even pick up for unknown numbers? It would be so, so dumb.

She has the decency to cringe when she presses call.

“Hello?”

“Um. Hi. Is this, um. Cody?”

“Yeah,” the voice on the other end is confused, and Gert would like to sink into the ground. “Who’s this?”

“Gert. Um. Gert Yorkes, I’m friends with Ch—”

“Chase,” he finishes. “Gert from LA, right? Yeah, dude, he talks about you all the time.”

Well. That’s. Something she will think about later.

“Yes, Gert from LA, that’s, um. That’s me. Look, I’m really sorry I’m calling you, but could you get Chase to call me? Just...whenever he can.”

“We’re just leaving practice, I’m waiting for him to come out of the locker room—actually, he’s coming now, hold on—”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to—”

The phone shuffles, and she hears Cody explain in murmurs, and her stomach drops in the brief moment it takes for Chase to come on the line.

“Gert? Are you okay?”

She takes a deep breath. “Hi. Um. Hi, I’m fine.”

“Is Karolina okay?”

She frowns. “Yeah, why wouldn’t she be?”

“You went to that party last night? I emailed you asking how it went, but I figured you just hadn’t seen it yet.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I haven’t. The party was fine. I mean, Karolina definitely took something weird when I wasn’t looking, she said something about glowing lights, I don’t know, we left early,” she says, rambling.

“Gert,” he interrupts. “Not that it isn’t great to hear your voice, because it is, but you’re kind of freaking me out here.”

“Yeah,” she says, quietly. “We, um. We went to Alex’s, after. So did Molly and Nico.”

“Okay,” he says, warily.

“I really don’t…..we saw something,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Something bad. And I don’t know if I should be telling you, or if you’ll even believe me, but I’m—”

“Gert,” Chase says, gently. “You can tell me anything.”

She bites her lip.

“We think there’s something wrong with Pride.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gert and Karolina investigate Victor Stein's lab; Janet wants to take Chase on a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello sorry, it's been over a month! i'm still here! this is still getting finished! when I started posting this, I fully thought what I'd already had written was it, but as I got into editing, what I wanted to do sort of expanded, and as I got into this chapter, I realized there's a lot more I want to do with season 1, so I split the last two chapters in half— after this one, we've got 3 more to go. thank you for all of your lovely comments and kudos so far! i know I'm terrible at responding, but I really appreciate it!

**DO NOT CALL EVER  
** _feel like i should remind u i haven’t lived w my dad in 5 years_   
_and hes literally a tech genius_   
_he could have updated security_

Gert bit her lip, trying to hide her phone from Karolina’s view. This whole thing had been Alex’s stupid idea—they were supposed to split up, investigate their own parents for clues about what they’d seen at the Pride meeting. Except _of course_ Victor Stein had taken the weird maybe-murder box home with him.

So now she’s here, crouched in bushes with a girl she’s barely spoken to in years, waiting for her best friend’s abusive father’s car to leave so they could investigate his lab for murder clues. Totally chill and fine and cool.

Karolina’s still playing lookout; Gert bites her lip as she quickly types out _shut up and tell me where the blind spot is_. It’s nice, being able to text him again. Weird, because he’s still borrowing Cody’s phone to do it, but, like, almost normal? As normal as anything’s been the past couple of days.

“Okay, the garage door’s opening,” Karolina said. “I think he’s leaving. How do we get in?”

Her phone buzzes against her leg, and she glances at it. Very subtly. Super stealth.

**DO NOT CALL EVER  
** _side gate. mom used to leave a key under the flower pot in case i forgot mine and she wasn’t home  
_ _i dont think dad even knew she did that so it might still be there  
_ _shit i have to give cody his phone back  
_ _gchat later and tell me how it went?  
_ _BE CAREFUL_

“There’s a spare key Janet used to leave for Chase,” she mumbles, shoving her phone in her pocket and hauling herself up. “Come on, it’s by the side gate.”

Karolina raises her eyebrows, but follows her anyway. The key’s still there, and Gert holds it up triumphantly before going to the gate.

“So, you know how to break into Chase’s house because you’ve been stalking him since preschool?” she asks, teasingly, while Gert fumbles with the lock. Gert looks up, shooting her a glare.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Karolina shrugs. “Nothing. You just had such a huge crush on him when we were kids. You used to follow him around everywhere.”

Gert’s face goes hot. “No, I didn’t,” she says, sharply. “He was my best friend, we hung out together, and that’s super reductive, actually—”

“Okay, okay,” Karolina holds up her hands. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it. Just. Being here made me think about him. About how we all used to be.”

Gert yanks the key in the lock, sighing in relief when it clicks open. “Okay, got it,” she says, too loudly for a secret mission, probably. “I think the stairs to the lab are down the hall.”

Karolina nods, following Gert and looking around, absently. It looks exactly how Gert remembers, frozen in time. Because Victor Stein’s never decorated so much as a wall in his life, probably.

“Do you miss him?” Karolina says, absently. Gert stops, turning back to look at her. “Chase, I mean?”

Gert’s phone feels suddenly, incredibly heavy in her pocket. “What, because I had a crush on him?” she says, as dryly as she can manage.

“No,” Karolina smirks at her, just a little. “Because he was your best friend,” she said, pointedly.

Gert rolls her eyes, trying not to smile back. She never lost Chase, not the way the others did. They’ve made it work. He’s still her best friend, in those stolen moments on GChat, in the new email notifications on her phone. But he’s not here. She doesn’t know what they’d be if he was here, but she’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be the same. It feels selfish, that she gets to keep him in bit and pieces because his life imploded, and that it feels less than real when they’re trying their best.

“Yeah,” she says, because it’s true enough. “Of course I do.”

“Me too,” Karolina says, and then she bites her lip. “I missed you, too.”

“All of you,” Karolina continues. “I’m glad you came to the party with me the other night. I mean, I’m glad you were there to drag me out after I passed out, even if it was super embarrassing, but I’m just. Glad we got to hang out.”

“Yeah,” Gert says, quietly. “Me too.”

Karolina grins, and Gert shakes her head, grinning a little back.

“Come on, this is the lab,” Gert mutters, waving Karolina in. They’d never been allowed down here as kids, not even Chase—it looks like something out of a science fiction movie. She’s pretty sure those are the x-ray goggles she read about in Wired last month.

She’s still looking around when she notices Karolina lingering by the door, biting her lip like she’s considering something.

“Karolina? Is something wrong.”

“I need to show you something. And if I pass out again, I need you to put my bracelet back on, like you did at the party the other night. ” she says, and before Gert can respond, she’s snapping off her bracelet and letting it fall to the ground.

Karolina is glowing. Like, actually glowing.

“What,” Gert says, “the fuck.”

Karolina waves a rainbow arm in front of her face, like she can’t believe it either. “I don’t know,” she says, laughing helplessly. “This is what happened the other night. I really didn’t take anything, or drink anything, I just….took off my bracelet and this happened. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor and you were telling Brandon to fuck off.”

“So you’re just like….a beautiful human glowstick,” Gert mutters; Karolina frowns, and Gert sighs. “Sorry, sorry.”

“No, it’s. Weird,” Karolina says, shrugging. Gert swears her shoulders are sparkling. “It has to be connected to my bracelet, somehow. And my church. My parents always told me the beings of light were metaphorical—”

“Okay, I’m going to draw the line at the implication you’re a religious prophet,” Gert says, flatly, and Karolina laughs, loudly and high and messy. She shifts with the weight of it, throwing her light toward the corner of the room, and suddenly—Gert sees something.

She grabs the x-ray goggles as she runs over; Karolina follows, grabbing her bracelet and scrambling to put it back on. They both hold their breath as Gert slides the goggles on.

“All clear,” she says, her whole body flooding with relief.

“So Destiny’s probably actually in London,” Karolina says. “She’s totally fine.”

“I mean, we don’t technically know that—”

The garage door adjacent to the lab begins to open at that moment, and then they’re both shoving at each other, running as fast as they can.

Gert’s halfway home before she realizes the x-ray goggles are still sitting on top of her head.

**Laxrox1999  
** Are you home yet  
Gert  
It’s not that big of a lab how long did it take  
Gertttttttt  
I’m getting on a fucking bus if you don’t answer me in the next hour  
Yorkes come on what the fuck

 **Gertrude.Yorkes  
** If you’re on a bus right now i’m putting you in the murder box

 **Laxrox1999  
** Holy fuck did you find it????  
It’s actually a murder box?????

 **Gertrude.Yorkes  
** No  
I mean, yes we found it, no there was no evidence of murder  
But i guess there’s also no evidence that there wasn’t murder

 **Laxrox1999  
** Can u use ur words better and tell me what that’s supposed to mean

 **Gertrude.Yorkes  
** There wasn’t a body or anything in it, but we still don’t know where Destiny is  
Oh btw i accidentally stole from your dad

 **Laxrox1999  
**?????????  
Ugh hold on my mom’s asking me to do something  
Explain ur felony later

 **Gertrude.Yorkes  
** Okay it was accidental so i could probably get it down to a misdemeanor  
You don’t know the law  
Oh alex is calling anyway i’ll talk to you later

Chase’s mom is in his room, laying out a suitcase on his bed. His stomach drops, and he feels 12 years old again.

“Um. Mom?”

“Hi, honey,” she says, and her voice sounds too soft, too light.

“What’s going on?”

She smiles the same forced smile she used when she told him that her and Beverly were going to try some time apart.

“There’s something I need to deal with out of town,” she says, steadily. “So we’re going on a trip.”

“Out of town where? What about school?”

“LA,” she says, like she’s not dropping a massive fucking bomb. “We’ll get your assignments so you don’t fall behind. It should only take a couple of days, anyway. You’ll be back before the next match.”

“Coach won’t put me in if I’m missing practice all week,” he says, reflexively. He scowls. “We’re just going to LA? Seriously? I got grounded for two weeks for trying to go to my friend’s funeral because it was in LA!”

“I know, and I’m sorry about that, but—”

“You dumped my old phone and wouldn’t let me talk to anyone! If Gert hadn’t been awake that night, you would have made me leave without telling my _best friend_.”

“Chase—”

“You changed our last name! And now we’re just going back like Dad’s not even an issue!”

“Victor Chase Stein,” she says, loudly, firmly. He freezes. He can’t remember the last time she used his full name. “I’m sorry for the way we had to leave. I wanted you to be safe. I still do, and I absolutely would not bring you back there if it wasn’t important.”

“Then tell me,” he says, stubbornly. “Tell me what’s going on.”

She sighs, sitting down on his bed and patting the spot next to her. Warily, he joins her.

“There’s a contract I got into with your father,” she said, quietly. “I can’t give you details, I’m sorry. I thought it was handled, but some things came up. You remember Alex’s mom? Our lawyer?”

“Obviously I remember Alex’s mom, she always bought bagel bites,” he muttered. His mom smiled a little.

“She called and thinks its best if I handle this in person. And I don’t really feel comfortable with you staying alone here, and Bev’s out of town for work.”

“So you’re bringing me to LA, where Dad is?” he asks, skeptically. Mom bit her lip.

“I know it seems silly, and paranoid. You’re practically an adult, and you can stay by yourself. But I’d just feel better knowing you’re where I can see you if something happens.”

Chase frowns. “What’s going to happen, Mom?”

She shakes her head. “I told you, I’m being paranoid. Just...making up all kinds of scenarios about him taking advantage of you being alone.”

That, Chase thinks, is probably the most truthful she’s been the whole conversation.

“Bev will be back on Thursday,” she says. “We should be all done by then, but if we’re not, you can come home and stay with her until I’m done.”

“No way I’m letting you anywhere near Dad alone,” he says, crossing his arms. She smiles, sadly.

“It’ll be fine, Chase. And you’re going to love where we’re staying—”

Her phone dings with a text. He glances at it, but she pulls away before he can see much—just the word _tsunami_ at the top of a text chain.

“Finish packing, please,” she says. “I want to leave first thing in the morning.”

**From: Gertrude.Yorkes@gmail.com  
** **To: laxrox1999@gmail.com  
** **Subject:** call me when you can

http://www.ktoznews.com/gonzales-body-found


End file.
